The present invention relates generally to a construction for packages and, more particularly, to a construction for packaging container which is adaptable to serve as a display package for various articles to enhance their appearance and therefore the marketability of the articles by providing an attractive presentation for the articles.
In the retail merchandising of products to customers, it has been long found that the sales volume of these products is generally enhanced if the particular product being offered for sale is attractively presented to the customer at the point of sale. Many constructions for packaging containers are known for this purpose and one particularly popular construction is a generally rectangularly shaped container for enclosing the product which has a fairly large opening or window therein so the product or a portion thereof can be viewed from the exterior by the prospective customer. Attractiveness of the packaging may be further enhanced if the opening is covered with a sheet of transparent material to give the appearance of a glass-paned window.
It has also been recognized in merchandising that an unusual type packinging can act as a so-called "eye-catcher" for casual shoppers who may not have any intention of purchasing a particular article but due to the attractive manner in which the article is presented in its packaging, interest in the article may be stimulated and an impulse purchase may be the result. Such packaging for articles may take many forms but the most common basically functional form is a generally rectangular container which also serves to protect the article from damage and soiling and basically conforms to the general shape of the article or articles contained therein. It is desirable to have one packaging container for articles and products which could be used to both enhance the display appearance of the articles as well as serving the basic function of a package for protection of the articles both during transportation and storage and at the point or points of sale.